


The Beginning of Disaster

by kadzuki



Series: Daily Life [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine dan Kise, pasangan nano-nano paling hot satu perguruan, bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele, yaitu... kentut! Lalu bagaimana cara mereka mengakhiri perseteruan paling tidak bergengsi ini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Guest : Kikumaru Eiji (Tennis no Oujisama)
> 
> Warning : banyak kentut, jangan baca waktu lagi makan.
> 
> FF ini dibuat karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan saat otak gw lagi kram sambil goyang samba *?* Intinya sih lagi-lagi gw terinspirasi gara-gara ngedenger temen gw kentut dengan bunyi aduhai di kantor :D Well, gw bingung mau bacot apa, jadi nikmati sajooo~ Happy reading dears~!

.

_DUUUUUUUUUT. PRET PREEEEEET._

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang asyik berciuman dengan pacarnya yang mirip preman Shibuya, mengernyit pelan. Meski lidahnya masih bertarung memperebutkan dominasi, ia memicingkan sebelah matanya. Lawannya masih terpaku pada irama permainan mereka, tidak terganggu dengan bunyi laknat barusan.

_PREEEEEET. PET PET PET._

Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar bunyi tambahan. Suasana romantis yang susah payah tercipta hancur dalam hitungan detik. Kekasihnya masih asyik dengan ciuman mereka, sementara ia sendiri sudah tidak bernafsu melanjutkannya. Meski ‘adik kecilnya’ sudah berdiri tegak di bawah sana, minta diperhatikan, _mood_ -nya sudah terbang entah kemana. Apes.

_TIUUUUUUUT. DUT._

Kesabaran pemuda itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kalau cuma nggak sengaja atau sesekali kelepasan sih nggak apa. Tapi ini hampir setiap hari, nggak pilih-pilih tempat dan waktu lagi. Syukur-syukur cuma bunyi doang, nggak pakai bau segala. Bisa-bisanya ia tahan dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ragu ia menarik tubuhnya, memutuskan tarian di bibirmereka.

“ DAIKICCHI! “ bentaknya kesal.

“ Eh? “ Yang dipanggil cuma melongo, mengelap saliva yang lolos dari bibir mereka. “ Kamu kepengen ‘main’ sekarang? Tumben buru-buru. “

Ingin rasanya ia melempar pemuda ganguro berotak mesum di hadapannya keluar jendela. Biar sekali-sekali merasakan terjun bebas dari lantai tiga asrama mereka. Siapa tahu tingkat kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya itu bisa berkurang, toh terkadangia kepingin punya pacar yang agak normal. Agak normal di sini maksudnya _have a good and healthy sex life_ , bukan tukang kentut, bukan maniak pelempar gunting, _gentleman_ , bukan maniak ramalan, kaya raya, dan ganteng.

_Demi Tuhan, lelaki sempurna seperti bayanganmu itu tidak ada Kise. Kalaupun ada, yang menulis fanfiction ini juga mau._

“ Oi, Ryouta, kok malah diam? “ Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan Kise yang mendadak bisu, “ Atau… Hari ini kau mau menyerahkan seluruh alur permainan padaku? Bagu— “

“ DAIKICCHI BEGO! “ ujar Kise alih-alih berteriak.

" Kenapa mendadak kau mengataiku bego, hah? " balas Aomine dengan nada jengkel.

" Daikicchi nggak peka-ssu! "

" Nggak peka apanya? " Sekarang selain jengkel, Aomine juga dilanda kebingungan. Pacarnya ini kenapa, sih? Kena PMS? " Kau ini mau apa? Bilang yang jelas. Jangan mendadak teriak-teriak gitu. "

Kise ingin sekali melindas pacarnya itu dengan trailer. Dia mengerti kalau lelaki dan wanita tidak akan saling memahami jalan pikiran satu sana lain, sesuai dengan pepatah 'pria berasal dari Mars dan wanita berasal dari Venus'. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, seharusnya kekasihnya yang mirip preman itu mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Atau karena kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar idiot?

" Kentutmu itu-ssu... "

Aomine bengong. Apa hubungannya antara bego dan kentut? Tingkat kentut seseorang nggak ada hubungannya dengan tingkat intelektualitas seseorang, kan? Sampai sekarang belum ada penelitian yang membuktikan kalau frekuensi kentut berbanding terbalik dengan IQ seseorang. Sebagai tambahan, kentutnya Aomine aman, tidak berbau, dan terbukti aman bagi hewan peliharaan.

" Terus kentutku kenapa? Nggak bau, kan? "

" Bukan itu-ssu! Daikicchi nggak romantis! "

Aomine tambah cengo. Sekarang apalagi coba? Memangnya kentut sama romantis ada hubungannya?

_Ada. Dia saja yang kelewat idiot, makanya nggak mengerti._

" Nggak romantis bagaimana? Biasanya juga seperti ini kok. "

" Itu dia masalahnya-ssu! Kentutmu itu bikin _mood_ -ku hancur! "

" Sejak kita jadian, aku kentut dimana pun kapan pun kau tidak pernah komplain. Kenapa kau baru protes sekarang? " balas Aomine mulai tidak terima. " Lagipula kalau kau kentut saat kita sedang berciuman, aku tidak ambil pusing. "

" Kapan aku kentut saat kita sedang berciuman?! Nggak pernah-ssu! "

" Pernah! "

" Nggak pernah! "

" Pernah! "

" Nggak pernah dan nggak akan pernah! Titik! "

Sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, Kise bangkit dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan pemuda ganguro tercintanya. Sebagai tambahan, tak lupa ia membanting pintu kamar kekasihnya keras-keras layaknya dalam adegan film dimana sang istri menuduh suaminya selingkuh sementara yang bersangkutan menyangkalnya.

" Daikicchi bego! Idiot! Nggak peka! Dakian! Nggak romantis! "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seperti orang galau pada umumnya, Kise pun mulai mencari mangsa untuk melampiaskan kekesalan yang membuncah di dadanya. Dengan kata lain, ia butuh tempat curhat. Sayang, tidak ada yang mau ~~mengorbankan~~ mengajukan diri untuk mendengarkan unek-uneknya yang sebagian besar sering menyimpang dari topik utama, belum termasuk membahas gosip yang sedang beredar kalau dia ingat. Jadi dimulailah perburuan tempat curhat Kise.

Target pertamanya tak lain adalah sang teman sekamar, bantal hidupnya yang tanpa ekspresi tapi bermulut tajam, Kuroko Tetsuya. Secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak menuju perpustakaan asrama, dimana di jam-jam seperti ini sang _passer_ menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca dalam ketenangan di sana.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Kise langsung celingukan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sang _passer_ yang keberadaannya kelewat tipis itu. Berkat _'Kuroko-Tetsuya-sense'_ miliknya, dalam waktu singkat ia berhasil mendeteksi sejumput rambut sewarna langit musim panas di sela-sela tumpukan buku. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, siap menumpahkan segala ganjalan di hati, melemaskan tubuh untuk bersiap menubruk dan memberikan pelukan-peremuk-tulang favoritnya. Air mata buayanya sudah siap mengalir, suara di-setting melengking semacam 'kyaaaa-kamu-selingkuh-kita-putus'. Tanpa ragu ia mulai berlari bak M*ria Merc*des.

" KUROKO— "

_CKIIIT._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mengerem secara otomatis begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah sedang berbaring di sofa berbantalkan paha mangsa curhatannya. Meski tertidur, sebuah gunting merah tetap melekat di tangannya, ancaman tanpa kata bagi siapa pun yang berani mengganggu waktu privat mereka. Tapi bukan Kise namanya kalau belum mencoba sampai terhentikan oleh gunting terbang.

" Ssst... " bisiknya pelan.

Yang dituju tetap tak bergeming, tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya.

" Ssstt... Kurokocchi... " Kise sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, berusaha menarik perhatian sang _passer_ tanpa membangunkan sang raja iblis. " Kuuuuroookoooocchhiiii... "

Kuroko tersentak, kemudian celingak-celinguk, mencari asal suara mirip tikus kejepit yang terdengar olehnya. Tidak ada apa pun dalam jarak pandangnya. Mungkin sekedar halusinasinya semata.

" Kuuurooookooooccchhhiiiii... "

Kali ini Kuroko menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lebih lambat, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih bagus dan memang ada yang memanggilnya. Kise berniat menongolkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan buku ketika sang raja ~~iblis~~ menggeliat pelan, kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah sang kekasih.

" Ada apa, Tetsuya? "

" Ah, kau terbangun. " ujar Kuroko sembari melayangkan senyumannya yang langka. " Tidak ada apa-apa. Barusan aku merasa ada sebuah suara _annoying_ yang memanggil namaku. Tapi kurasa itu cuma imajinasiku saja. "

**" Oh, suara _annoying_ , ya... "**

Aura raja ~~neraka~~ langsung menguar dari tubuh Akashi, tertuju pada blonde cengeng di balik tumpukan buku. Kise langsung merinding. Rupanya secara naluriah sang emperor maniak gunting itu tahu siapa sumber sesuatu yang berembel-embel _'annoying'_. Seandainya ia tidak sedang dalam posisi pewe berbantalkan paha sang kekasih, dijamin sudah ada sebatalion gunting terbang yang melayang.

" Sei-kun? " sahut Kuroko heran melihat sorot mata sang kekasih yang terlihat ingin merajam seseorang. " Ada yang salah? "

" Tidak. " Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan anak ayam cengeng yang mengganggu waktu privatnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kehangatan perut sang kekasih. " Puk-pukin kepalaku, dong. "

Kuroko dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Akashi, menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang. Sementara itu Kise yang baru saja lolos dari lubang jarum dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, langsung mengurungkan niat untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai ~~korban~~ tempat curhatannya. Kalau dia masih nekat, maka dia harus bersiap bertarung satu lawan satu dengan sang raja ~~neraka~~.

Target pertama, Kuroko Tetsuya, dinyatakan gagal. Total lagi. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berputus asa, Kise harus segera _move on_ ke target curhatan berikutnya. Setelah mendata dan mengurutkan siapa dari sekian banyak temannya yang bisa dijadikan ~~korban~~ tempat curhatan, maka pilihannya jatuh kepada pasangan absurd _master tsundere and his slave_ , Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari.

Sejujurnya, Kise lebih cenderung menargetkan diri pada Takao, berhubung entah mengapa omongan mereka gampang nyambung satu sama lain, terutama soal gosip. Sayang, Takao selalu gelap mata kalau menyangkut Midorima. Bahkan walau tengah malam sekalipun, Takao rela disuruh-suruh si tsundere berambut lumut meski mereka beda asrama.

Opsi lainnya adalah tsundere maniak Oha-Asa, shooter tim basket mereka yang paling cihui abis *?*. Meski selama ini hubungan antara Kise dan Midorima layaknya pem- _bully_ dan yang di- _bully_ , dimana Midorima selalu meneriakkan kritikan pedas atas kelakuan absurd Kise, Midorima sebenarnya sebuah pribadi yang cukup perhatian. Tapi karena gengsinya yang tinggi, makanya jadi tsundere akut. Saat curhat dengan Midorima, pastikan mengartikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya secara terbalik. Benci artinya suka, tidak peduli artinya perhatian, mukamu jelek artinya mukamu ganteng, dan seterusnya. Namun kondisi ini tidak berlaku ketika curhat pada Midorima yang sedang dalam kondisi _bad mood_ , karena saat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

Memutuskan untuk curhat pada siapapun dari kedua orang itu yang ditemuinya duluan, Kise melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke ruang keluarga asramanya. Di saat-saat begini, Midorima pasti habis menonton acara Discovery Channel tentang ramalan dan hal-hal mistis, terkadang ada Takao yang menemaninya sambil mengoceh non-stop.

Baru saja Kise membuka pintu ruang keluarga asrama sambil berniat meneriakkan nama pasangan absurd tersebut keras-keras, sebuah melodi lembut yang khas menyapa telinganya. Anak-anak asramanya yang berpotensi besar menjadi seorang uke duduk dengan manis di depan tivi LED lima puluh tujuh inci, mata terpancang pada adegan romantis yang tengah ditayangkan.

" _Jack... Please, Jack... Wake up... Jack!_ "

Kemudian reff _My Heart Will Go On_ mencapai klimaksnya, diiringi bunyi ingus disedot di penjuru ruangan.

" Hiks... Shin-chan... Kalau misal kita kecelakaan di gunung... Hiks... Kamu jangan kayak Jack, ya... Hiks... Huweeeee... "

Kise langsung sadar siapa pemilik suara barusan. Tepat di sofa di hadapannya, Takao Kazunari memeluk sang _shooter_ berambut lumut erat-erat dengan air mata mengalir deras. Dan yang membuat Kise makin tercengang, lengan kiri Midorima melingkar di tubuh Takao, jemarinya mengelus-elus rambut pemuda itu. Entah yang bersangkutan sadar dengan aksinya itu atau tidak.

" Ba-bakao... " ujar Midorima dengan mata berkaca-kaca, semburat merah hadir di wajahnya. " Aku nggak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawaku cuma buat menolongmu, nodayo. "

_Translation: Takao, aku akan menolongmu meski nyawa taruhannya._

" Hiks... Atau kalau aku yang harus mati... Hiks... Shin-chan harus tetap hidup... Hiks... Kayak Rose... Hiks hiks... Aku bakal sabar menunggu Shin-chan di seberang sana. "

" Ja-jangan berpikiran soal mati Bakao! Kalau kau mati... Kalau kau mati nanti tidak ada lagi yang bisa kusuruh-suruh sesuka hati, nodayo! "

_Translation: Takao, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

Kise cengo. Dengan kondisi yang seperti 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri-Jack' ini, mustahil menyeret satu dari kedua orang tersebut untuk dijadikan tempat curhatnya. Lagipula ia tidak mau mengganggu momen langka seperti ini. Jarang-jarang Midorima mau menjadi sandaran gratisan untuk Takao, biasanya kan Takao di- _bully_ terus oleh sang _shooter_ berambut lumut. Kalau nggak disuruh-suruh, ya, ditendang-tendang.

Target kedua pun dinyatakan gagal. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Kise tidak merasa sekesal saat gagal menggaet sang _passer_ tanpa ekspresi. Toh dia dapat melihat momen _lovey-dovey_ Midorima dan Takao yang langka, _live_ lagi. Kise pun _move on_ ke target ketiga sekaligus terakhir. Kenapa terakhir? Soalnya sebentar lagi jam malam, semua penghuni asrama bakal kembali ke kandang masing-masing.

Kali ini langkah Kise mantap, tahu bahwa target terakhirnya ini tidak akan berkeliaran kemana-mana dan mendengarkan curhatannya dengan suka rela. Ia menuju ke lantai dua asrama, mengarah pada kamar di ujung koridor yang pada kondisi normal akan dihindari olehnya. Sepasang gunting bersilang dipajang tepat di atas papan nama penghuni kamar, pemberitahuan tentang identitas sang penghuni tanpa perlu melihat nama siapa yang tertulis di papan.

Yep. Kamar sang emperor dan budak nomor satunya, target dan harapan terakhir Kise, sang raksasa tukang makan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Murasakibara memang seorang anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remaja. Namun untuk urusan curhat-mencurhat, ia patut dipertimbangkan. Bawakan saja satu atau dua bungkus cemilan, maka ia akan mendengarkan curhatan dengan tenang, aman, dan tentram. Benar-benar pendengar yang baik dan setia. Dijamin hati langsung terasa ringan sesudahnya.

_Yakin si tukang makan itu ngedengerin? Kayaknya dia cuma makan doang kayak biasanya, deh._

Kedua tangan bersedekap di dada, badan tegap, wajah dengan raut kemenangan. Kise berdiri di depan kamar itu dengan sangat bangga. Entah bangga karena apa. Barangkali karena kali ini tidak ada sambutan gunting terbang yang mengancam dari balik pintu.

" Murasakicchi~ " panggil Kise dengan suara yang dinaikkan dua oktaf lebih tinggi. " Murasakicchi~ "

Terdengar bunyi berdebam, kemudian satu menit berikutnya pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampakkan raksasa berambut ungu dengan keripik kentang menyumpal mulutnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, tanda tanya imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya.

" Kise-chin.... krauss... mau.... krausss... ngapain? " tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

" Murasakicchi, aku mau cerita~ " Kise memajukan mulutnya dua senti, mencoba mengahasilkan efek moe yang gagal total.

Merasakan aura _annoying_ menguar kuat dari tubuh Kise, Murasakibara langsung _U-turn_ seratus delapan puluh derajat di tempat. Ogah deh meladeni blonde berisik super nggak jelas satu ini. Buang-buang waktunya dengan kekasih tercintanya alias makanan.

" _Chotto matte_ *! " Kise menyambar lengan Murasakibara saat melihat kemungkinan bahwa target terakhirnya itu akan melarikan diri. " Aku punya cokelat bonbon buatan Prancis! "

Murasakibara langsung membeku mendengar empat kata terakhir. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak makan cokelat bonbon. Akashi menyetop jatah cokelatnya ketika bulan lalu giginya ketahuan bolong. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak berani melanggar titah sang emperor, tapi berhubung orangnya sedang tidak ada di tempat, tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula dia cuma makan sedikit, bukan sekeranjang. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah Kise.

" Cokelatnya? "

" Nih! " Kise merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat bonbon isi enam butir.

" Oke, Kise-chin boleh masuk~ "

Murasakibara menyambar bungkus yang disodorkan Kise, kemudian membiarkan pemuda berisik itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sambil ber-'yes-yes'-ria, Kise langsung meraih bantal berbentuk kepala Kuroko milik sang emperor, kemudiang tengkurap di atas karpet yang bebas remah-remah dan bungkus makanan.

" Kise-chin mau cerita apa? " sahut Murasakibara sambil duduk bersandarkan ranjangnya. Ia membuka sebungkus pocky rasa matcha sebagai hidangan pembuka.

_Ternyata asal disogok makanan, apa pun jadi._

" Jadiiiii~ Gini loh, Murasakicchi... " Maka dimulailah curhatan Kise yang tampaknya bakal panjang, nggak jelas, dan _annoying_ banget. " Niatnya malam ini aku sama Aominecchi 'kan mau kencan-ssu. Kencan di kamarnya Aominecchi. Mau 'itu' tuh~ Kan kalau kita berdua punya jadwal rutin. Eh, tapi Murasakicchi belum ngerti soal 'itu', yah? Nggak apa deh, nanti juga ngerti-ssu. "

_Dari awal saja omongannya sudah absurd._

" Kraus... Kraus... "

" Tadinya suasanya sudah pewe-ssu. Midorimacchi sudah angkat kaki, ranjangnya Aominecchi juga sudah siap. Terus kitaaa--aduh, aku jadi malu-ssu, cerita beginian~ Yah, pokoknya kita mau mulai _foreplay_ , pemanasan gitu-ssu... "

" Kraus... Kraus... "

" Eh? Murasakicchi nggak ngerti _foreplay_? Ini bukan _for play_ yang artinya untuk main-ssu. Yang ini tulisannya F-O-R-E-P-L-A-Y. Intinya buat pemanasan gitu-ssu. Murasakicchi nggak ngerti sekarang juga nggak apa. Nanti ngerasain kok kalau mau 'itu' sama calon pacar Murasakicchi yang di asrama sebelah. "

" Hah? " Murasakibara pasang muka bego. Ia menatap cemilannya yang berserakan di atas karpet. " Pacar yang mana Kise-chin? Istriku sudah disini semua. "

" Aduuuhhhh~ Murasakicchi memang suka malu-malu, deh. " Layaknya ibu-ibu tukang gosip, Kise menggebuk punggung Murasakibara dengan genit. " Itu looooh~ Cowok berambut hitam yang ada tahi lalat di bawah mata, yang sekelas sama Murasakicchi~ "

" Oooh... Maksud Kise-chin itu Muro-chin? "

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"  Muro-chin bukan pacarku. "

" Tapi Murasakicchi suka, kan~? "

Murasakibara langsung mingkem, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan favoritnya, ngemil, namun dengan kecepatan yang meningkat dibandingkan tadi. Kise cuma cengar-cengir, puas karena bisa membuat sang raksasa tersipu malu.

" Ne~ Aku lanjutkan ceritaku, ya. Sampai mana tadi? Oh, iya, sampai pemanasan, ya? "

" Kraus... Kraus... Kraus... "

" Jadi, waktu aku sama Aominecchi asyik ciuman buat pemanasan—serius deh ciuman Aominecchi mantep banget—Aominecchi bikin bencana besar-ssu. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita bakal bergulat di ranjangnya-ssu. Sebel banget, deh. "

_Buset deh ini anak. Ngebacot seenak jidat, ngomen seenak udel. Nggak jelas banget._

Kise mulai bergulingan di atas karpet sambil memeluk bantal-kepala-Kuroko milik Akashi, mencoba mengekspresikan kekesalannya yang absurd. Murasakibara memandangi sang pemuda berambut kuning, yang dimatanya terlihat seperti telur gulung hidup. Tanpa sadar perutnya berbunyi dan air liurnya menetes. Niatnya untuk memakan Kise hidup-hidup layaknya seorang Titan muncul.

" Aku tahu sih soal kebiasaan Aominecchi satu itu. Tapi yaaa... Masak lagi romantis-romantisnya nggak bisa nahan sebentar sih? Paling tidak, nggak pakai bunyi-ssu. Sudah pakai bunyi, keras, pakai bonus segala. Kan bikin _bad mood_ -ssu. Ya 'kan, Murasakicchi? "

" Memangnya Mine-chin habis ngapain? "

_Ya Tuhaaaaan. Jadi Kise ngebacot ngalor-ngidul, si tukang makan ini nggak ngerti pembahasan utamanya?! Yah, tapi nggak bisa disalahkan juga, sih. Habisnya Kise bercerita dengan sangat-tidak-konsisten._

" Itu tuh, yang biasanya. Kentut. " Kise memajukan bibir dua senti dari tempatnya, sukses meniru bebek peking yang mereka tangkap untuk makan malam saat _camp_ musim panas SMP. " Aku sudah protes sama Aominecchi, tapi dia nggak mau terima-ssu. Sudah gitu aku juga dikatai pernah kentut waktu kami ciuman-ssu. Padahal aku yang imut, lucu, tampan, baik hati, dan penuh pesona ini nggak pernah dan nggak akan pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu di sebuah momen romantis-ssu. Aominecchi yang bego, nggak peka, nggak romantis! "

" Dakian. "

" Betul-ssu! "

" Keteknya bau kambing. "

" Yah, kalau dia lupa pakai deodoran sih, iya. "

" Mesum. "

" Tapi mantap-ssu. "

Kise menghela nafas. Meski sudah curhat berbonus memaki-maki kekasih ganguronya, masih ada sedikit ganjalan di hatinya. Tapi tak apalah. Lebih baik daripada tidak bisa dikeluarkan sama sekali. Terdengar bunyi lonceng dari kejauhan, tanda jam malam. Sejujurnya Kise ingin melanjutkan sesi curhat-absurd-nya, namun berhubung sebentar lagi sang emperor kembali ke sarangnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahinya sampai di sini. Ogah deh kalau harus bertemu dan bertaruh nyawa dengan maniak gunting satu itu.

" Terimakasih, Murasakicchi. Rasanya aku sudah cukup lega-ssu. " sahut sang blonde sambil mengembalikan bantal-kepala-Kuroko ke tempat semula.

" Terus... Kraus... Kise-chin sama Mine-chin... Kraus... Gimana? "

" Lihat nanti, deh. Kalau dia janji nggak akan kentut seenak udelnya lagi, aku akan memaafkannya-ssu. Habis aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama pisah dari Aominecchi. "

" Oooh... "

" Nanti jangan bilang sama Akashicchi kalau aku kesini, ya~ "

Murasakibara mengangguk. Rupanya sogokan dari Kise cukup ampuh. Raksasa berambut ungu itu berdiri, mengantar Kise hingga pintu kamarnya. Ia memandangi pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan seksama, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan namun tak mengerti cara menyampaikannya. Ia menelengkan kepala ke kiri. Lalu ke kanan. Tepat saat Kise hendak memgucapkan selamat malam, ia meninju tangannya sendiri, akhirnya ingat apa yang harus dilakukannya.

" _Kise-chin, chotto matte yo~_ "

Kise hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan tanda tanya imajiner bertengger di atas kepalanya saat melihat Murasakibara yang mendadak berbalik dan berlari ke ujung lain kamar, dimana lumbung cemilannya berada. Ia menarik sebuah kantong besar dari balik tumpukan Ch*ki, T*ro, Ny*mnyam, dan J*tZ, kemudian kembali menghampiri anak ayam cengeng yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" Nih, biar impian Kise-chin cepat tercapai. " ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kantong berisi entah-cemilan-apa.

" M-Murasakicchi... " Mata Kise berkaca-kaca, tersentuh dengan perhatian *?* sang _center_ tiada tanding. Jarang-jarang ia berbaik hati membagi cemilannya. " Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik-ssu! "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Bunyi alarm yang memekakkan telinga memecah keheningan pagi hari yang damai. Sejumput rambut pirang menyembul dari balik selimut, pemiliknya menggeliat pelan, mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Di ranjang sebelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut langit duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah dengan sangat _amazing_.

" Kise-kun... " panggil Kuroko pelan.

Gundukan di ranjang seberangnya tidak bergerak, hanya ada gerakan halus naik-turun di bagian tengah.

" Kise-kun... Alarm-mu... " ulang Kuroko.

Hening. Tidak ada respon. Bunyi alarm masih memenuhi kamar mereka dengan nyaring, membuat telinga Kuroko berdenging. Bisa saja sih ia mematikan alarm _annoying_ itu, tapi berhubung benda laknat tersebut adalah milik mahkluk kuning di dalam selimut di seberangnya, ia malas untuk membungkam suara berisik ini.

" Kise-kun... "

" ... "

Akhirnya sang _passer_ habis kesabaran. Ia sudah berbaik hati mencoba membangunkan anak ayam cengeng itu, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkanlah blonde _annoying_ di hadapannya. Kuroko bangkit, berdiri di tepi ranjangnya, menekuk lutut, menolakkan tubuh sekuatnya, melayang di udara, berputar satu kali, dan...

_BRAAAAK. KRAKKK._

" AAAAAAAARRGH! AMPUN! AMPUN! "

_Anak baik jangan mencoba memperagakannya di rumah yaa~_

Kuroko mendengus penuh kemenangan, dibawahnya Kise tengkurap sambil memukul-mukul permukaan kasurnya, persis seperti pemain _WWF Sm*ckdown_ yang dipiting dan mau menyerah pada lawannya. Melihat si blonde cengeng tidak akan mungkin tidur lagi, Kuroko melompat turun, menyebabkan jeritan pilu keluar dari mulut Kise saat ia menolakkan tubuhnya.

" Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu... "

Kali ini Kise mengeluarkan air mata asli, bukan air mata buaya seperti biasanya. Wajar saja, bayangkan sedang enak-enaknya tidur kemudian seekor anjing golden retriever seberat empat puluh kilo tiba-tiba melompat ke punggung. Sangat luarrr biasa. Kurang lebih itulah yang dirasakan Kise ketika Kuroko mem- _Phoenix Splash_ dirinya. Kuroko memang yang terke—err, terkurang besar dan berbobot paling ringan di antara mereka berenam. Sesuai hukum fisika, berat adalah massa dikalikan gaya gravitasi. Jadi, massa Kuroko dikalikan gaya gravitasi adalah... mati.

" Kise-kun, segera matikan alarm berisikmu itu. " Pemuda berambut langit itu segera mengenakan pakaian olahraganya dan keluar, meninggalkan teman sekamarnya yang sekarat karena serangannya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu. " Datanglah ke lapangan secepat yang kau bisa sebelum Akashi-kun menunjukkan **_kasih sayangnya_** yang luar biasa untukmu. "

Kise cuma bisa meratap dalam hati. Kasih sayang? Kasih sayang dari sang emperor sama saja dengan hukuman mati. Disertai kata-kata mengaduh yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kise bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sebagai tambahan, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat papan pelindung agar selamat dari _Phoenix Splash_ Kuroko berikutnya. Kalau di- _smackdown_ seperti itu setiap hari, dia bisa mati muda beneran.

" Ittai-ssu... Semoga Akashicchi lagi nggak sayang sama aku hari ini... "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mantan model remaja nomor satu di Jepang, cengeng, suka merajuk, dan kadang diragukan jenis kelaminnya, sang Kise Ryouta, kini berdiri mematung di jendela koridor di depan kelasnya. Nyawanya sepertinya sedang tidak _stand-by_ , karena tatapannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Otaknya bekerja mengulang kembali kisah pilu yang dideritanya pagi ini.

Setelah Kuroko meninggalkannya, Kise buru-buru bangun dan mengganti piamanya. Jiwanya tidak kuat saat membayangkan sang emperor menunjukkan kasih sayang yang luar biasa untuknya. Kasih sayang Akashi adalah vonis mati. Oleh karena itu, ia berdoa agar Akashi sedang nggak _mood_ untuk menyayanginya hari ini. Namun doanya itu tidak terlaksana. Biarpun Akashi sedang malas mencurahkan kasih sayangnya, dia tetap saja dihukum mati.

Kesimpulan singkatnya, disayang atau tidak oleh Akashi hasilnya sama-sama mati.

Seandainya ini telenovela, Kise akan mengajak Aominecchinya tersayang untuk kabur dari cengkraman sang ibu mertua *?* yang kejam. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini bukan telenovela dan mencoba kabur dari sang emperor adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Kise baru saja berniat berlaku absurd ketika perutnya berkerubuk keras minta diisi.

" Lapar-ssuuu... " Keluhnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai bernyanyi disko. " Gara-gara aku harus melewati ladang ~~neraka~~ kasih sayang Akashicchi, aku tidak sempat.sarapan-ssu. Mana jam makan siang masih lama lagi. Siapa yang sedia makanan darurat, ya? "

Otaknya yang kekurangan nutrisi dipaksa untuk bekerja. Yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah teman sekamarnya tercinta. Meski bermuka datar dan kelihatan seperti murid-teladan-jagoan-guru, Kuroko sering menyelundupkan cemilan rasa vanilla ke kolong mejanya sebagai ganti vanilla milkshake yang dijatah oleh sang emperor. Namun ketika ingat betapa maniaknya Kuroko dengan vanilla, maka Kise mengurungkan niatnya. Meminta cemilan vanilla Kuroko sama saja dengan siap bertarung melawan _Ignite Pass Kai_ sang bayangan. Kuroko pun terliminasi dari daftar korbannya.

Sosok kedua yang muncul dalam kepalanya berkulit gelap, tinggi, agak kekar, idiot, suka ngupil—tidak, tentu saja itu bukan gorila—dan agak mesum. Sebut saja Aomine Daiki a.k.a pacarnya sendiri. Pemuda ganguro itu sering telat bangun dan melewatkan jam sarapan asrama, sehingga ia selalu menyimpan makanan darurat di kolong meja dan lokernya. Cuma bermodalkan senyum menggoda serta kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu, Kise bisa mendapatkan pengganjal perut untuk pagi ini. Sayangnya, mereka masih bertengkar dan Kise terlalu gengsi untuk mendatangi pacarnya itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aomine pun tereliminasi.

Mulai putus asa, ditemani bunyi perut yang sudah memainkan irama samba, Kise berniat menyerah pada keadaan. Peduli amat deh nanti bakal pingsan. Paling-paling digotong ke ruang kesehatan. _Case closed._ Urusan kasih sayang raja ~~neraka~~ karena dia tidak datang latihan seusai pelajaran itu bisa diurus belakangan.

" Haaaaah... Seandainya saja Murasakicchi mendadak lewat. Aku kan bisa minta cemilannya. "

Kise menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela. Frustasi. Sekalipun Murasakibara lewat, ia tidak akan mau berbagi cem—

Tunggu.

Murasakibara.

Cemilan.

DIA KAN MASIH PUNYA CEMILAN DARI MURASAKIBARA SEMALAM!

Kise langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan seperti orang gila, membuat murid-murid yang iseng nongkrong di koridor melihatnya dengan heran. Ia berlari masuk ke kelasnya dan menyambar tasnya yang digeletakkannya di atas meja. Untungnya ia melemparkan cemilan itu ke tasnya saat buru-buru berangkat dari asrama. Diraihnya kantong berisi cemilan mahadahsyat tersebut dari dasar tasnya. Tanpa menyimpan kecurigaan bahwa cemilan tersebut sudah kadaluwarsa atau jamuran, ia membukanya, dan tampaklah kue berbentuk bola, seperti cokelat D*lfi isi kacang macadamia.

" Kayaknya enak-ssu. " Kise melemparkan satu ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan, menilai apakah cemilan ini benar-benar layak makan. " Hum? Iniiii... bola kentang apa bola ubi, ya? "

Pemuda cengeng itu mengambil satu lagi, mengendusnya, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam mulut.

" Hummm... Masih nggak jelas-ssu. Tapi nggak apalah. Yang penting aman dan bisa kumakan. _Itadakimasu~_ "

Kise melanjutkan acara sarapan dadakan dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit untuk seorang mantan model nasional. Mulutnya belepotan lapisan tipis minyak. Jika fans-nya melihat kondisi sang mantan model, akan ada dua reaksi. Yang pertama, fans-nya bakalan il-feel melihat Kise yang kini layaknya pengamen jalanan ganteng yang belum makan tiga hari. Dan yang kedua, fans-nya bakalan mimisan massal karena membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis saat Kise menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan sensual.

" Uerrrgghh... "

Sendawa Kise membahana ke penjuru kelas, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arahnya. Jarang-jarang pemuda blonde itu bersendawa di depan umum. Katanya sih nggak elit, malu-maluin. Padahal teman sekelas dan seasramanya cowok semua, bahkan pacarnya tercinta cowok tulen pula. Inikah salah satu ciri _uke-syndrome_?

" Aduh~ Kedengeran, ya? Jadi malu~ Pokoknya _Shalala Goes On_ aja-ssu~ "

_Sumpah. Ini anak satu absurd-nya nggak ketulungan._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hari itu merupakan hari yang cukup normal bagi sang pemuda berambut blonde. Belajar, tidur di kelas, bergosip, merajuk, merepet di pojokan, dan berbagai hal wajar yang biasa ia lakukan. Meski demikian, pemuda yang memiliki image anak ayam cengeng itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang kurang dan membuat jiwanya menjerit. Dan kekurangan fatal itu tak lain adalah...

Belaian kasih dari sang pujaan hati, ganguro idiot, preman Shibuya, _power forward_ paling cetar syalala, Aomine Daiki.

Katakanlah Kise memang tertular virus alay-jablay-lebay yang menyerang sebagian besar remaja labil di negara Asia Tenggara bernama Ind*nesia, tapi serius, inilah yang kini dirasakan oleh blonde cengeng satu itu. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Aomine, tak pernah sehari pun terlewatkan tanpa interaksi dari preman dakian tersebut. Entah itu cuma sentilan di dahi, e-mail dan telepon singkat penuh gombalan, cengiran sok, ciuman, pelukan, bahkan sampai aktifitas ranjang. Namun sudah hampir enam belas jam berlalu semenjak insiden 'kamu-kentut-lagi-mendingan-kita-putus', Aomine tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri perang dingin ini. Menampakkan batang hidungnya pun tidak.

Meski enam belas jam terakhir Kise mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tidak menyinggung sedikit pun tentang Aomine, kini imannya mulai goyah. Kebutuhan akan dosis-Aomine-nya mendesak perlahan dari dalam, menggerus dinding gengsinya yang sebenarnya nggak tinggi-tinggi amat. Ia baru saja berniat me- _misscall_ sang kekasih dengan alibi 'sori-gue-salah-pencet-bro' ketika Kikumaru Eiji, salah satu teman sekelas sekaligus satu asramanya, memanggilnya dengan muka genit.

" Kise~ Dicariin sama yayang-mu tuh~ "

Yang dipanggil langsung berseri-seri, tak menyangka kalau perang dingin murahan mereka akan segera berakhir. Jarum perimeter imajiner di atas kepalanya menunjuk ke huruf 'E' alias _empty_ , di atasnya lagi muncul papan peringatan imajiner bertuliska _'Need Aomine Daiki Charge, A.S.A.P!!'_. Sadar bahwa ia tak boleh menunjukkan raut gembira di hadapan sang preman dakian, Kise memasang wajah gaul 'hei-bro-wat-hepen', kemudian berjalan dengan gagah ke pintu kelasnya.

" H-hei. " Aomine menyapanya dengan terbata, tangan kanan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak kutuan.

Kise cuma menaikkan alis matanya sebelah. Jaga _image_. Padahal dalam hati kecilnya ia sudah jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang gila, gelundungan sana-sini, dan mencium poster raksasa Aomine yang berukuran tiga meter kali tiga meter. Seandainya ia tidak mengenal sesuatu yang disebut dengan gengsi, ia akan memeluk Aomine erat-erat saat itu juga.

" Lagi nggak ada kegiatan, kan? " sahut Aomine basa-basi, seperti bukan dirinya saja. Tapi mana pernah ia normal untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. " Bisa ngobrol berdua? Di tempat yang agak privat  "

" Oke. "

Beriringan dalam diam, mereka berjalan ke atap gedung SMA setelah memastikan bahwa emperor sableng maniak gunting ada di kelasnya dan tidak berniat menguasai tempat tersebut untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Angin semilir musim semi menyambut mereka begitu tiba, seolah mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang ada.

" Anu, Ryouta... "

Lagi-lagi Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, membuat Kise curiga kalau pemuda ganguro itu memang kutuan, bukannya garuk-garuk nggak jelas karena grogi.

" Soal kemarin... Aku minta maaf. " Aomine memandangi lantai atap dengan seksama, seolah lantai yang diinjaknya lebih ganteng dari pacarnya sendiri. " Aku nggak bisa janji bakal berhenti kentut sembarangan. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa janji meminimalisir kentut sembarangan kalau kita sedang berduaan. "

_Buset. Suasana serius bagai antara hidup dan mati kayak gini cuma ngomongin soal kentut?! Nggak elit banget, deh._

" Janji? " sahut Kise dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

" Iya. " balas Aomine. Matanya terpancang pada bola mata sewarna emas di hadapannya.

Mendadak atap gedung yang tadinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja—bahkan cenderung terabaikan—dipenuhi bunga dan hati imajiner. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membawa kelopak sakura entah darimana, efek bling-bling dramatis muncul diantara wajah pasangan nano-nano tersebut, yang mana cocok dengan Kise dan kontras sekali dengan warna kulit Aomine.

Perlahan wajah keduanya mendekat, mata yang menutup seiring jarak yang menyusut. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sapuan hangat, yang dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Tangan Aomine memeluk erat tubuh Kise sementara tangan pemuda pirang itu menarik tengkuk sang kekasih, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Decakan dan desahan teredam terdengar di sela-sela lidah Aomine yang bergumul seru dalam rongga mulut Kise.

Terbawa suasana—dan pada dasarnya otak si preman dakian dipenuhi hal-hal mesum dengan _rating_ M—, tangan Aomine merayap ke bawah, tanpa aba-aba meremas pantat kekasihnya, menimbulkan erangan erotis yang membuatnya makin _turn-on_. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Kise menghentikan ciuman mereka dan memandang Aomine sambil terengah.

" 'Main', yuk. " bisik Aomine dengan suara rendah yang menggoyahkan iman. " Buat pengganti yang kemarin malam. "

" T-tapi... Nanti kalau ada yang lihat gimana-ssu? " balas Kise malu-malu, padahal ia menikmati sensasi yang diakibatkan tangan kekasihnya di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Nggak bakal ada. Istirahat masih satu jam lagi. Lagipula idiot mana yang mau nangkring di atap gedung di awal musim semi begini? Mau masuk angin, hah? "

" Berarti kita idiot, dong? " sahut Kise sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" E-eh?! Ya enggak gitu juga. " tukas Aomine, baru sadar kalau kata-katanya barusan terdengar agak salah. " Daripada memikirkan ada orang yang bakalan ngintip, mending kita 'terus' saja, ya, _babe_? "

Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat jantung blonde cengeng—beserta para fans-nya yang membaca fanfiction ini—berdetak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kise menarik wajah Aomine, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka sebagai persetujuan tanpa saja. Lidah mereka kembali bertarung seru sementara tangan Aomine mulai menjelajah daerah selangkangan kekasihnya yang sudah familiar.

" Nnngghh~ Dai-Daikicchi~ " desah Kise saat dirasakannya tangan Aomine mulai membuka sabuk celananya. " Mmmpphh~ "

" Ryou-- "

DUUUUUT. DUT DUUUT.

Hening seketika.

Pasangan kopi-susu itu hanya terdiam. Saling memandang.

" Ryouta... Kau... "

Mata Kise mulai berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Lalu...

" HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! "

Kise langsung kabur sambil menangis, meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung sambil mangap.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" Atsushi, cemilan yang dikirim dari rumahmu kemarin lusa kau taruh mana? " Sang emperor berjongkok di depan lumbung cemilan teman ~~budak~~ sekamarnya, mengaduk-ngaduk bungkusan cemilan berbagai warna dan ukuran di hadapannya.

" Maksud Aka-chin bola-bola ubi dari Mamaku? " tukas sang raksasa dengan mulut berisi pocky, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Jarang-jarang sang raja ~~neraka~~ meminta cemilannya. " Tumben Aka-chin mau~ "

Akashi langsung terdiam. Aura suram berbahaya menguar dari tubuhnya, ancaman tanpa kata. Murasakibara menelan ludah, sedikit menyesal karena menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas ketika pemilik mata heterokrom itu menoleh dengan sangat dramatis.

" Atsushi, bersumpahlah demi guntingku. " Akashi menatap tajam Murasakibara, mengancamnya secara tidak langsung. " Jangan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun dan apapun, bahkan termasuk bercerita pada cemilanmu. "

Murasakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti orang gila. Lebih baik turuti kata-kata sang emperor kalau masih sayang nyawa dan sayang cemilannya. Ia akan membawa apa pun yang dikatakan Akashi hingga ke liang kubur.

" Aku... masuk angin... " ujar Akashi nyaris dalam bisikan. Nadanya begitu serius seolah ia mengatakan 'aku-sakit-kanker-jangan-beritahu-Tetsuya'. " Perutku kembung, tapi anginnya nggak bisa keluar. "

Murasakibara cengo.

" Jadi Aka-chin kepingin kentut? "

_CKRIS._

Sebuah gunting merah mahasakti melayang dengan anggun, menyerempet wajah Murasakibara yang tidak berdosa, dan menancap tegak lurus di dinding kamar mereka. Sungguh pertunjukan yang luar biasa. Dan sang raksasa berambut ungu berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan satu pertanyaan polos yang berbahaya.

" K-kenapa harus cemilan bola ubiku? Kan Aka-chin bisa makan yang lain. " sahut Murasakibara pelan, takut ada sebatalion gunting melayang dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

" Cemilan bola ubimu itu terbuat dari ubi yang diimpor langsung dari Ind*nesia. " jelas Akashi, mendadak berapi-api seperti salah satu juri M*sterchef yang keluar dari acara tersebut. " Ubi super bernama Ubi Cil*mbu yang mampu mempercepat reaksi antar gas di lambung, dan hanya dengan makan setengahnya saja bisa membuat seluruh partikel gas di tubuh berdifusi keluar lewat satu titik. Sungguh ubi yang luar biasa. "

Murasakibara cuma mengangguk-angguk dengan muka bego. Jelas sekali kalau otaknya tidak mengerti sederetan kata ilmiah yang diucapkan Akashi, bak Z*skia dan V*cky saat konferensi pers di acara _infotainment_.

" Jadi dimana cemilan bola ubimu? "

" Mmm... " Menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sang raksasa bingung mau menjawab jujur atau tidak. Taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri.

" Jawab dengan jujur atau ka— "

" BolaubinyaakukasihsamaKisechin! " sambar Murasakibara panik.

Gantian Akashi yang cengo. Otaknya _loading_ , berusaha mencerna kata-kata Murasakibara yang seperti gembala tertubruk sekawanan banteng ngamuk. Otaknya mengulang-ngulang kata-kata tersebut hingga mencapai tatanan kalimat yang baik, benar, dan dapat dimengerti manusia.

" Ngapain kau memberikan bola ubinya pada si pirang idiot itu? " tanya Akashi heran.

" So-soalnya Kise-chin lagi bertengkar sama Mine-chin... "

" Terus apa hubungannya pertengkaran duo idiot itu sama bola ubi? "

" Ituuu... Kise-chin mau baikan sama Mine-chin... " Otak Murasakibara yang super lemot mengingat-ingat sesi curhatannya dengan Kise. Entah kenapa sosok-sosok dalam ingatannya terlihat buram semua. " Ngg... Kise-chin kepingin kentut buat baikan sama Mine-chin? "

 

* * *

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jadwal kerja lagi hectic banget, sampe-sampe kadang nggak inget ini hari apa, dimana, aku siapa *halah*


End file.
